Magical Girl Saruya's adventures!
by kawaiinoodleuwu
Summary: Saruya is a normal girl. Until she becomes a magical girl! She joins a team of other Magical Girls, led by the brave Madoka Kaname. The six girls fight together, but also have troubles getting along!
1. Chapter 1- Beginnings

Saruya Misako woke up that morning. She woke up every morning to a new day. but this day was different, it was a day shr would become a magiacal girl1!

She went downstairs and ate a good breakfast, eggs and toast! After that she went to get changed. She dressed in her casual outfit. It was a blue dress that had no sleeves and the dress part went down to her knees. she wore dark blue boots and tons of silver brackelts, some had gems on them! Her hair was like a mint green color and she had bangs that went to a point and frinhes that curled at the sides. her ahir was in two buns on top of her head (like Sailor Moon uwu!) Her eyes were like opals, at least that's what she was told. They were all light light blue, they could even be called white! theyw ere very reflective and shiny. After putting on light makeup and perfume she went outside (she wasn't a school student so she can do whatever she wnats!) to go shopping. She got tired after shopping so she went to a cafe and had some coffee. Outside the shop she saw a cat! it looked tired and hungary so she went to go feed it with left over cake from the cafe. she brought it too the cake and said

"here you go! it's yummy. eat it!"

the cat started eating it! but then, the when the cat finished eating, it stopped sitting down and looked directly at her! the cat then... spoke! it said

"you are brave, you are smart, and kind. You have great potential, will you become a magical girl?"

"OMG YES!" Said Saruya as she picked up the cat and ran home, she wanted to make sure to become a magical girl in private, so noone knew her secret identity.

"Ok Saruya, you must make a wish to become a magical girl, then you get all your powers" said the cat

Saruya thought about it, she didnt know what to wish for. and then. she knew what to wish for!

"I wish that I was considered pretty and popular! I want to have friends, a boyfriend, and I just want everyone to be in love with me!" she wished.

JUST THEN THERE WAS A BRIGHT FLASH AND AN EGG-SHAPED GEM APPEARED IN SARUYAS HANDS

"this is the source of your power! you can use it to transform. and fight witches!"

"wow, cool! I can't wait to use my magical power" Saruya shouted.

The next day she woke up with the cat jumping on her chest

"it wasn't a dream then! I really am magical!" Saruya thought

"we must go! there is trouble!" the cat shouted

Saruya ran out of bed and followed the cat to the problem. "are you sure I have enough power to fight it?" saruya asked

"more than enough" the cat responded "NOW TRANSFORM"

Saruya held out the egg-shapped gem and transformed. light surronded her as her pajama top turned into a dark teal vest-like top with black lining, it was low cut on the top and bottom. her pj bottoms turned into a skirt, that was also low cut at the waistband. there was a light blue gem on the tip of the waistband (because it ended in a V) it was the same color as the egg-shaped gem! she also got light teal stockings and also a armband on her left arm. she got a chocker the same color light blue with a gold star. she also got balck buns got shinies around the base (lIKE SPARKLY HAIRTIES)

when she finished transforming she jumped into the witches lair and started fighting. wait. she didn't have a weapon?!

"magical cat how can I fight this without a weapon!" she screamed

the cat responded "you have a weapon! it's mind powers. you can control the witches mind into making it attack itself! your powers are based off of your wish. and because you wished for people to like you you can control minds and objects1"

"AWRIGHT" Saruya screamed as she focused hard on the witch. and then. it attacked itself! just as the cat said it would. hooray! she defeated it. her and the cat left the witches area when it disappeared and stopped being transformed.

For the next few weeks (maybe months?) she was fighting witches, saving the day. but one day, while in the middle of a fight, the witches powers were too strong. and it's powers were the opposite of mind power! so Saruya's power didn't work!

"IF ONLY THERE WAS SOMEONE ELSE, MAYBE ANOTHER MAHICAL GIRL THAT COULD HEKP" screamed

then, LARGE STRAND OF PINK LIGHT ATTACKED THE WITCH, MAKING IT DISAPPEAR, SOMEONE ELSE HAD DEFEATED IT!

"who's there!?"m shouted Saruya.

A girl with pink hair in pigtails and a pink/yellow/white frilly dress appeared, holding a bow with arrows of light.

"You defeated the witch! thank you! you are also a magical girl. please help me from now on!"

"ok" said the girl "but i also have my own team of magical girls. so you can just join our team."

"okay!" shouted Saruya "what is your name"

the pink girl turned around, and smiled "my name is Madoka Kaname!"


	2. Chapter 2- Relationships

Madoka led Saruya to her friend's home, where all of them get together to talk. Madoka introduced Saruya to everybody, and everybody to Saruya

"Everyone this is saruya! she's a magical girl that is new and will be joining our team!" Madoka said

Everyone introduced themselves and Saruya sat down next to them. The second oldest (the oldest if you dontu include saruya), Mami, made tea and cake for everyone. They all talked and got to know Saruya, it was really cool. The night got late so they all went back home (ecept Mami cause they were at her house) to go to sleep.

The next day was a weekend, so Saruya could meet up with the girls again (they are school students so they can't have fun on the weekdays). They went to the arcade and played games, Saruya played a lot, but not as much as Kyoko. The two of them played the more than one person games together, they eventually became good friends because of it. As they were walking home to Madokas home (THEY WERE HAVING A SLEEPOVER!) they spotted a witch.

"Hurry! we have to go fight it!" said the blue one, Sayaka.

they all transformed.

Madoka was wearing the same outfit she had when she first met Saruya, Kyoko was wearing a red and black (with other colors) sorta fancy outfit, Mami was wearing a yellow and brown outfit itwas very western like, Sayaka wore a blue outfit with lots of beltss and uneven lets she also had a big cape, and the purple one Homura wore a purple and black outfit it was very plain but pretty. Saruya wore her magical girl outfit.

The girls worked together to fight the witch. Madoka had her same pink light arrows. And then Saruya learned of the other girls powers and weapons. Mami had guns and had many of them of different sizes. Kyoko had a spear that could also get really big. Sayaka had swords that she could get tons of she also could heal herslef. Homura had differnt guns and boms she also could stop time.

Boom! Slash! SHING! Kaboom!

those were the noises you could hear of the girls fighting. eventually the witch was defeated, they all hi fived to say good job and took a break at a smoothie place.

"Saruya you were really cool back there!" said Kyoko. It was now obvious that they were best friends, sayaka was jealus.

"Madoka. Where did you find Saruya? she is very strong for a new magical girl." said Homura

"oh! I was tracking down a witch and when I found it Saruya was already fighting it. but the witch was stronger and made saruya powerless so i saved her." Madoka eexplaned.

"Its so cool that we can all work together and have fun together." said Mami, she was used to being alone so she liked the company

Time passed and the girls all fought witches and became good friends. Saruya never really got close to homura. she thought she was scary.

"SARUUUUUUYAAAAAAA" shouted kyoko. she wanted to watcha movie with saruya at the movies, she would sayaka but she started to like saruya better.

"A-alright" Saruya responded. when they got to the theater. they saw .. MADOKA AND HOMURA.

"I had no idea that they were good friends!" Saruya said. they seem like such oppsites

"I think its cause homura has a crush on madoka. but madoka is too dumb and just wants to be friends with everyone. so she thinks their bffs" Kyoko explained.

Saruya thought that was weird cause . They were holding hands. best friends dont do that.

but they watched the movie. and just as the movie was about to start. A WITCH APPEARD. The with only appeard and that theater and madoka and homra were in a different theater, and the movie was too loud to hear the witch and people scrming. it was up to Saruya and Kyoko to defeat it

but could they?


	3. Chapter 3- Complications

Kyoko and Saruya looked around to see if people were still there. they weren't. because no one was there they transformed and started fighting the witch.

"WHY IS THIS WITCH SO STRONG" Saruya screamed

"I don't know, normally they are kinda easy but this is strange" Kyoko responded.

suddenly, the witch threw Saruya against the wall, but she only hit it for a second, and landed on the cushy seats.

"i-m o-ka-y.." Saruya said, out of breath

Kyoko had to fight the witch while Saruya got up and regained stregth, she did good, but remembered how strong saruya was. Saruya was very very vedr strong and could defeat almost anything. Kyouko was about to get smashed by the witches giant hand. but Saruya used her mind powers to make it stop just in time. Saruya held the witch in place and Kyoko tied it up with a chain from her spear. saruya and kyoko then pulled on the chain, it went titer on the witcha nd it disapeared.

"WE DID IT!" Saruya said as she hugged Kyoko. They were an unspottable team.

The gilrs left the theatre, not transformed duh. and met up with madoka and homura.

"did you guys enjoy the movie!" Madoka asked cheefuly

"uh... yeah..." Saruya and Kyoko said

They all went to the park where they all agreed to go for lunch, there they met up with mami and sayaka.

"hey. listen. we need to talk" Sayaka said seriously

everyone went quiet and stared at her

" I fell like Saruya is bad. She randomly shows up from madoka and has insane power. she's better off alone."

"Sayaka how could you say that!" Madoka said. "She's our friend!"

"yea Sayaka, and she happens to be my **best** friend" kyoko added

"THAT'S ALSO A PROBLEM" Sayaka said "I was once your best friend kyoko. she's shows upand you ignore me! is she better than me?!"

"It also could be that Saruya's wish was for everyone to like her." Homura said sort of quietly

Saruya sat there crying. she just wanted friends. she just wanted to be happy. she just wanted magical power.

she stood up

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU" she screamed "you tell me that we'd be a team and then you don't trust me! you blame my wish! I didn't even want friends or to fight witches. I WANTED MAGICAL POWER AND ATTENTION! I want to use my power all day every day. and I want people to praise me for it. I want to fell important!"

"that is why. I am leaving. I dont wanto be on a team with you" Saruya grabbed her stuff and walked off. she was serious.

"I guess I'll go with you" Kyoko added. You can't always fight a lone. as madoka told us. so I'll join you.

Kyoko ran to catch up to Saruya.

Mami, Homura, and Madoka just watched.

Sayaka sat there, looking down and evil repeated

"Ihateyousaruya I hateyousaruya Ihateyousaruya"

Kyoko and Saruya sat in Saruya's living room.

"are we really going to run away?" Kyoko said.

"no. we're staying. we'll just avoid them." Saruya responded.

Days, weeks, months passed and Saruya and Kyoko didn't avoid them. they didn't leave. they disappeared. Madoka was terrified. How were they supposed to beat witches now

Saruya was the most powerful magical girl in all existance. and now she was missing.


	4. Chapter 4- Future

Madoka sat in the park. Crying under a tree.

"why!? How?!" she whispered to herself. She'd been coming to this tree to cry in private so she wouldn't bother anyone. Saruya and Kyoko have been missing for months. Where could they be? They were too strong to let themselves die. Maybe they're lost in a different universe? Maybe they'e been in really really cood hiding. or maybe they changes their names and looks. Homura walked up to Madoka.

"Crying won't do any better. You know be and mami have been looking every day. why not help us?" she said

"oh- alright." madoka said as she got up.

-somewhere else-

"are you sure we're alright" Saruya asked as her and Kyoko walked around an abandoed cave. They got lost in there and were trying to find a way out.

actually, Saruya and Kyoko have been in this cave the entire time! they thought itt was a good place to camp and ended up getting lost.

"SARUYA I SEE A WAY OUT" Kyoko screamed.

the two ran towards the exit, and when they were out in the sun. they saw a city! not just any city! but the city they all lived in!

The two recognized it an ran down a hill outside the cave so they could get there. they ran and ran ran and ran AND. eventually reached the city! They went down the main streets to go find the other girls, and outside a fruit stand, they saw Mami! "MAAAAAAMIIIIIIIII" They shouted as they ran towards her, giving her a big hug. It had been at least 5 months since thye last saw each other. Mami started crying, she didn't think that she would be seing them told them about the area madoka goes to cry. so they all went there. sure enough she was there. but with sayaka. sayaka was talking to her. it was quiet so neither of them could understand a word.

"Madoka..." Sayaka said "what are we going to do... if Saruya and Kyoko don't come back. I miss Kyoko a lot. she means a lot to me. I really dont care about Saruya though" she continued.

"Sayaka... I miss Kyoko as well but I also miss Saruya. Shes an important part of our group as well and you know that. she is strong. very strong. probably more strong than me, enough that she should be leader. Yea. If she ever comes back. I will make her the leader of our group."

"HEY! MADOKA!" Mami screamed from below the hill (the tree is on a hill) to get their attention. Kyoko and Saruya ran up the hill and hugged Sayaka and Madoka. But saruya didnt hug sayaka because she knows that she doesnt like her.

Madoka was crying, and sayaka was too, only because she missed kyoko. The two explained to the two what happened and how sorry they were that they went missing.

"we wont go missing again I promise" Saruya said and Kyoko agreed.

"saruya. I have something to tell you" madoka said

Later Madoka gathered all of them to Mami's apartment to tell them the news

"Everyone. you all know that our magical girl needs a leader, and it has one. I am the leader of this group and I no longer wish to be" everyone gasped except sayaka because she knew

"I say that Saruya is now the leader. you dont get to vote its just something I decided." madoka said

"w-w-what?!" Saruya exclaimed "I don't know how to be a leader! and I why am a leader!"

"you are now the leader of the group because you are more powerful than me. and after talking to kyuubey you are more powerful than any magical girl in the past present and future. you will destroy all the witches"

"I am the most powerful?!" saruya said. deep down she probably knew that she was powerful, and that thanks to her wish everyone would support her. so she accepted the new position and stood up

"I WILL BE A GOOD LEADER" she said as she took a sip of hot tea.

that night when everyone went home (except mami of course cuz thats her home)

Saruya laid in bed. she would be leader know. she had a big responsibility. but tomorrow was a day the girls said Saruya could do whatever she wants. a day that the other girls will deal with having any problems. it was because they wanted to give saruya a break over all of the stress . She went to sleep.

The next day she woke up, ate breakfast, got changed, and hit the town. everyone was kind to her and gave her tons of things for free. a whole bunch of boys begged her to be her gf. but she said no. she only wanted a hot guy. but more importantly. she went to the bookstore to get a cool new book everyone talked about.

"hello" said a voice from behind her. she turned around and instantly recognized who it was. Shiro Kazukaki. A boy she had a HUGE crush on in middle school and high school. she really liked him. but he ignored her.

"what are you doing here?! i thought you didn't even LIKE books." she said.

"I was here because I saw you in the window. I wanted to talk to you" he responded

Saruya blushed a bright he finally like her? but it would be weird because she didn't think she liked him anymore.

"Shiro I don't think I like you the same way anym-" she was cut short by Shiro kissing her!

"I know that you are magical girl. so I want to get close to you again. because I can help you" he said

" you can help me? how?! I have enough power already!"

"but youdon't know how to properly use it. the witch you couldn't defeat and kaname had to save you. you easily could have defeated it. you can defeat any witch. thats why I'll help you learn how. because the other girls cant" he responded

"ok. help me know how to use my power" Saruya said as they left the bookstore together


	5. Chapter 5- Endings

Saruya was eventually led to an open room. she had no idea what is was but there were piles of books and large pieces of apper with lots of scribbles on it. she did not know what it meant but thought it had to do with being a maical girl.

"what is all this for" she asked

"its to see watch is a magical girl. we look at their power and shtuff and decide if they actually are helping or not. you are a bagical girl so yoi must help us"

Saruya didnt know what to do. to help them probably meant letting the others get hurt. I mean she didnt care about sayaka, who did?! but she agreed

"ok good. we need to find out what causes your magical power" Shiro said to her

"oh yea i dont know some talking cat said I was cool so yeah uwu"

BACK AT MAMI'S APPARTMENT

"what are we going to do without Saruya" madoka said. they already knew that she had been missing "she is the most powerful magical girl in all of existence, we cant let her get hurt"

"WE MUST SAVE SARUYA NOW" screaming kyoko as she ate something but i dont know what it was but she was eating it.

"I know, I know. but we must be patient. we need to think of a plan" Homura said

"have any of you seen sayaku" Mami sasked.

They all said no at once like some choir and decided to go to bed.

BACK AT WHEREVER SARUYA WAS

Saruya thought to herself. what if she used her mind to powers to let herself go. I never mentioned it but she's basically held captive sorry I forgot uwu.

Saruya tried to, but it only works on witches. LUCKILY A WITCH SUDDENLY APPEARED.

Saruya transformed and fought the witch. every body watched as she fought it and noticed how pretty she was, because her wish was for people to like her they like her ok it makes sense uwu! the witch was defeated and everybody cheered. she didnt untranfrom because she felt prettier like that so she didnt untrsform or.

"Saruya you are strong and power-WHAT" Shiro was cut off after a with slammed into the big room she was at idk maybe a garage it wasnt pety so. the witch crushed Shiro so he ded. Saruya was about to scream and cry be happy she didint because she is loud when she screams and cries trust me ive ehard her. but just then she noticed, riding on the witch was.

SAYAKA MIKI

"SAYAKA WHY ARE YOU RDING A WITCH. WHY DID YOU KILL SHIRO" SARUYA SCREAMED

"SO YOU WOULD GET MAD. FIGHT ME" SAYAKA SCREAMED AND SHE UMPED DOWN WITHA SWORD AND HIT SARUYA, SHE FELL BACK BUT DID NOT FALL OVER SHE IS OKAY THAT MEANS.

"sayaka how could YOU YOU KILLED SHIRP" saruya screamed while cried and earlier i told you shes loud when she does thst so imagine how loud t is

"I killed him so you would angry and fight me! I already said that ugh hywfgheuwf why" sayaka said as she jumped down

"SAYAKA I DONT WANT TO FIGHT YOU. ok acually I do but THATS WHAT ALL HEROES SAY" saruya cried.

she pushed sayaka into a pit i guess it was always there idk maybe it epared when the witch showed up in that case is cool.

Sariya ran over to try to save shirp but it was too late. he was dead. she was upset. she was crying. ohn o

Madoka suddenly appeared "NOW WHERE DID THAT WITCH GO"

Saruya turned around and said while crying a lot becausse shiro idied "she went into that hole with sayaka

"oh yea Hi sariuya. that's sayaka. sayaka is the witch. she became one because she lost kyoko to you" madoka said idk maybe she didnt care that she found saruya thats a change

Madoka jumped into the pit all that was heard was slashing and screaiing. maybe it was madokas/ maybe it was oktava?

Madoka jumped out all brusied and cut up. she could not win. so saruya jumoed in already transformed because she never undresseformed and she defeated seyika witch octva . at the same time tho saruya died. rip saruya. she was in heaven with shiro and sayaka rotted in hell.

Kyoko, Madoka, Homura, and Mami didnt care about Saruya at all they were just using her to defeat all the witches and they gave up on Sayaka once she went insane.

THE END


End file.
